Te agradezco el que me hayas amado
by Dark light no Esmeralda
Summary: ...Fue la inmensa confianza en aquella criatura frágil cuya vida se estaba apagando, que lo había obligado a luchar con honor, porque sabía que después de la batalla podía olvidar los horrores de la guerra en su regazo...


Nota: todos los personajes titulados en Saint Seiya son propiedad únicamente de Masami Kurumada y TOEI animation.

Luego de todas las luchas en las que los caballeros atenienses participaron, estas cesaron, la paz se pensaba irrevocable en el santuario de Grecia, y hasta la mismísima Athena se creía ya inservible para el mundo humano, pensando que ya era la hora de encarnar nuevamente y dejarle el paso libre a la próxima Minerva. "Todo en paz, Todo en calma, y es que aquello era una mala señal". Sin embargo, Ares el dios de la guerra no pensaba lo mismo que Athena. Sembrar el pánico, las rebeliones, traiciones, batallas sin motivos, era lo que le esperaba a la tierra cuando este soltó por el mundo a Phobos y Deimos, sus secuaces.

Así, irremediablemente se dio pie a otra guerra Santa, esta vez la diosa Athena contra el dios Ares. Como todas la guerras se advirtió sangre, destrucción, perdidas irreparables y tristeza al finalizar esta odisea. Fue, después de 4 años, en una noche nublada completamente por las nubes en que toda la destrucción cesó.

Ares fue reprendido y asesinado, al igual que Phobos y Deimos, sin embargo, la misma suerte le fue puesta en el camino a Athena, murió en la batalla peleando como nunca lo había hecho. Milagrosamente todos los caballeros dorados sobrevivieron, con la angustia de que esta vez su protegida había dado la vida por ellos, unos simples humanos. Pero eso con el paso de las horas perdió su importancia, tanto como los caballeros de oro como los de fuego (súbditos de Ares) habían decidido la paz tras haber perdido a sus mandatarios.

"_Te agradezco el que me hallas amado" _

Se despertó con el agua goteando en su rostro. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, y no sabía lo que aquello significaba; eran catedrales sueltas en el aire, y bibliotecas llenas de libros. Ella nunca había entrado en una biblioteca.

- Khrysis¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estaba. No conseguía sentir su pie derecho, y sabía que aquello era una mala señal. Tampoco tenía ganas de conversar, porque no quería olvidar el sueño.

- Khrysis, despierta.

Debe de haber sido la fiebre, haciéndola delirar. Los delirios parecían muy vivos. Quería que parasen de llamarla, porque el sueño estaba desapareciendo, sin que ella consiguiera entenderlo.

El cielo estaba nublado, y las nubes bajas casi tocaban uno de los pocos pilares que quedaban en pie. Se quedó mirando a las nubes. Suerte que no conseguía ver las estrellas; las deidades de la naturaleza decían que ni siquiera las estrellas eran completamente buenas.

La lluvia paró poco después de que ella hubiera abierto los ojos. Khrysis estaba alegre por la lluvia, esto significaba que la vieja cisterna de el santuario debía de estar llena de agua. Bajó lentamente los ojos de las nubes y vio de nuevo los pilares, las hogueras que permanecían en las primeras seis casas zodiacales, en el patio, los aldeanos sobrevivientes que andaban de un lado a otro desorientados y con miedo.

-Camus –dijo ella en voz baja.

Él la abrazó. Ella sintió el frío de su armadura, el olor a hollín alrededor de él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó¿En qué día estamos?

- Estuviste tres días sin despertar –Dijo Camus.

Ella lo miró y sintió pena: estaba más delgado, el semblante entristecido, la piel sin vida. Pero nada de eso tenía importancia: ella lo amaba.

- Tengo sed, Camus.

- No hay agua. Ayer, los caballeros de fuego descubrieron el camino secreto.

Escuchó de nuevo a las Voces dentro de su cabeza. Durante mucho tiempo había odiado a aquellas Voces. Su amado era un guerrero como ella, un caballero que luchaba la mayor parte del año, y ella tenía miedo de que las Voces le contasen que él había muerto en una batalla. Había descubierto una manera de evitar que las Voces hablasen con ella: bastaba concentrar su pensamiento en un árbol antiguo que había cerca de la aldea del santuario. Las Voces siempre paraban de hablar cuando ella hacía aquello. Pero ahora estaba demasiado débil, y las Voces habían vuelto.

-"_Tu vas a morir –_dijeron las voces-_.pero él se salvará."_

-Ha llovido, Camus -insistió ella- Necesito agua.

Acuario sintió pena, bastaría con su cosmos para poder hacer un poco de hielo y con eso calmar la sed de Khrysis, pero la última orden que escucho de la diosa Athena fue que no usaran su cosmos. No podía infringir la última petición de su diosa, sería declarado traidor.

-Fueron apenas unas gotas –exclamó Camus resignado- No llegó para nada.

Khrysis miró otra vez las nubes. Estaban allí toda la semana, y todo la que habían hecho era alejar el sol, dejar el invierno más frío y el castillo más sombrío. Tal vez los aldeanos resignados en su destino tenían razón. Tal vez Dios en este momento los había abandonado.

Algunos caballero dorados se acercaron al lugar donde estaban ellos. Por varias casas habían hogueras, y Khrysis tuvo la sensación de que estaba en el infierno.

-El Pontífice está reuniendo a todos los caballeros –dijo Shura a Camus.

-Estamos aquí para luchar, y no para morir –Dijo Mephysto (DeathMask)

-Los caballero de fuego han ofrecieron la rendición –respondió Acuario- Han dicho que los que se atrevan a abandonar la confianza en Athena podrán partir sin problema.

-Entonces la guerra continuara –pensó Khrysis-.

Ya el camino secreto había sido descubierto. Durante esos largos cuatro años, las amazonas doradas como Khrysis sabían del camino secreto y con esto era posible que los atenienses se pudieran mantener con energía, ya que podían recibir alimento y agua. Ahora que este había sido descubierto por los caballeros de fuego, y si la guerra continuara por los fieles, solamente las personas durarían dos semanas con las pocas provisiones que les quedaban.

Trató de sentarse. Su pie ya no le dolía. Las Voces le decían que aquello era una mala señal.

-No abandonaremos la confianza en Athena solo por sus preferencias –exclamó Mu.

Un gong comenzó a sonar en la casa mayor, Camus se levantó.

-Llevame contigo, por favor –imploró ella. Camus miró a sus compañeros y miró a la mujer que temblaba en frente de él. Hubo un momento en que no sabía que decisión tomar; sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a la guerra, y sabían que los guerreros enamorados acostumbraban a esconderse durante una batalla.

-Voy a morir, Camus. Llévame contigo por favor.

Milo observo a Camus.

-No es bueno dejarla aquí sola –dijo escorpión-. Los caballeros de fuego pueden comenzar otro ataque.

Camus fingió aceptar el argumento. Sabía que los guerreros de fuego no iban a comenzar un nuevo ataque; estaban en una tregua, negociando la paz entre los legados. Pero Milo entendía lo que estaba pasando en el corazón de Camus, él también debía de ser un hombre enamorado.

"_el sabe que vas a morir"_, dijeron las Voces a Khrysis, mientras Camus la agarraba gentilmente en brazos. Khrysis no quería escuchar lo que decían las Voces le estaban diciendo; estaba recordando un día en que caminaron así, a través de un campo de Girasoles, en una tarde de verano. Aquella tarde también tuvo sed, y habían bebido agua de un arroyo que bajaba de una montaña.

Los caballeros se reunieron en la sala de la casa mayor.

Shión de Aries entro hacia allí junto con el general de los caballeros de fuego, habían discutido la situación de la guerra.

-Hemos arreglado la paz entre los legados,-dijo Shión con los ojos cerrados, un cierto aire de alivio corrió por toda la sala-.la muerte de Atenea y la de Ares ha detenido la guerra completamente.

"Para aquellos que solo sintieron que su vida tenía sentido para luchar por Athena, la justicia, la paz, se les estará abierta la hoguera, para que vuestras almas os acompañen a nuestra princesa y la guíen y protejan en su travesía a los campos de Eliseo"

"Allá abajo ahí una hoguera que nos espera. Será una muerte horrible, con mucho sufrimiento. Será una muerte lenta, y el dolor de las llamas quemando nuestra carne no se compara con cualquier otro sufrimiento que vosotros hayáis experimentado antes...No obstante, no todos tendrán este honor; solo aquellos caballeros que dedicaron su vida entera a Athena"

Mu, Aioria, Dohko, Aldebarán, y Shaka se acercaron al patriarca...Milo también hizo ademán de acercarse, Camus se impresiono un poco.

-Milo!

-Yo también quiero morir por Athena Camus, dedique toda mi vida por ella y ahora quiero recibir mi bautizo –dice este con voz tranquilizadora y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Camus solo cerro los ojos y asintió, al igual que él, Mephysto, Afrodita, Saga y Shura se sentían todavía sucios. Habían manchado su nombre de caballeros atenienses al colocarse por primera vez los sapuris encomendados por Hades. Aunque lo hubieran hecho para tratar de salvar a Athena fingiendo una traición, y eso es más considerado por lo guerreros un acto de fidelidad, ellos no se sentía capaces de morir por Athena...se sentían indignos.

-Vamos a salir de aquí –Dijo Khrysis, Camus solo la miro sorprendido- han dicho que los otros pueden tomar el camino que quieran.

-Es mejor que descansemos, Khrysis.

"_vas a morir"_-susurraron las Voces de nuevo.

-Quiero ver al árbol sagrado, el de los pétalos de cerezo. Quiero mirar el horizonte una vez más, Camus. Tu sabes que voy a morir.

Sí, el lo sabía. Era un hombre acostumbrado al campo de batalla, conocía las heridas que acababan con sus soldados. La herida de Khrysis llevaba tres días abierta, envenenando su sangre.

Las personas cuyas heridas no cicatrizaban, podían durar dos días o dos semanas, nunca más que esto.

Y Khrysis estaba cerca de la muerte. Su fiebre había pasado. Camus también sabía que esto era una mala señal. Mientras el pie dolía y la fiebre quemaba, el organismo aún estaba luchando, no, no había más lucha, solo quedaba la espera.

"_Tú no tienes miedo"_, dijeron las Voces. No, Khrysis no tenía miedo. Desde pequeña sabía que la muerte era apenas otro comienzo. En aquella época, las Voces eran sus grandes compañeras. Y tenían rostros, cuerpos, gestos que solo ella podía ver. Eran personas que venían de mundos diferentes, conversaban y nunca la dejaban sola. Tuvo una infancia muy divertida, (aunque siempre se llevaba el peso de el entrenamiento para poder ser una amazona dorada): jugaba con sus compañeras, utilizando a sus amigos invisibles, cambiando cosas de sitio, hacia ciertos tipos de ruido, pequeños sustos.

Pero se volvió amazona dorada, y empezó a conocer nada más que la palabra guerra por donde caminaba.

La guerra le había traído algo muy bueno: el caballero de Acuario, su otra parte, la persona a la cual amaba. Pero también le había traído algo malo: el miedo a ser quemada viva por los caballeros de fuego, por tan solo seguir el ideal de Athena. Comenzó a tener miedo de sus amigos invisibles, y ellos fueron desapareciendo de su vida, pero quedaron las Voces. Ellas continuaban diciendo lo que iba a suceder, y como debía actuar. Pero no quería su amistad, porque siempre sabían demasiado; una Voz entonces le enseño el truco del árbol de cerezos Sagrado. Y desde que la última batalla entre los atenienses y domadores de fuego había comenzado, ella no había escuchado más a las Voces.

Hoy, sin embargo, no tenía más fuerzas para pensar en el árbol. Las Voces estaban de nuevo allí, y ella no se molestaba por eso. Al contrario, las necesitaba; ellas le enseñarían el camino, después de morir.

-No te preocupes por mí, Camus. No tengo miedo de morir-dijo ella.

Llegaron a lo alto del campo en donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezos sagrado. Allí estaba, y esta vez, por una causa que Khrysis desconocía, las Voces no se habían callado, en cambio, seguían contando cosas que serían necesarias para la vida después de su muerte.

Un viento frío soplaba sin parar, y Camus procuró abrigarse con su capa. Khrysis no sentía ya el frío. Miró hacia las luces de una ciudad en el horizonte y hacia las luces que producían las hogueras encendidas en el santuario. Los fieles ya estaban recibiendo su bautizo, su decisión de morir por una causa que ellos consideraban justa y benévola.

Escucharon el sonido de una flauta procedente de allá abajo. Algunas voces cantaban.

-Son soldados –Dijo Camus-. Saben que pueden morir en cualquier momento, y por eso la vida es siempre una gran fiesta para ellos.

Khrysis sintió una inmensa rabia de la vida. Las Voces le estaban contando que Camus encontraría a otra mujer luego de tratar de hacer una vida normal, tendría hijos... _"pero jamás volverá a amar a nadie como a ti, porque tu formas parte de él para siempre, eres su Otra Parte, su Otra Mitad"_

Se quedaron algún tiempo, mirando el paisaje de allá abajo, abrazados, escuchando el canto de los guerreros. Khrysis sintió que aquella montaña la que tenía en frente al mirar al horizonte, había sido escenario de otras guerras en el pasado, una pasado tan remoto, que ni siquiera las Voces conseguían recordar.

-Somos eternos, Camus. Las Voces me lo contaron, en la época en que yo podía ver sus cuerpos y sus rostros.

Camus conocía el Don de Khrysis. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que ella no tocaba el tema. Quizá fuese el delirio.

-Aún así, ninguna vida es igual a la otra. Y puede ser que no nos encontremos nunca más. Necesito que sepas que te amé mi vida entera. Te amé antes de conocerte. Eres parte de mí.

"Voy a morir".

-Khrysis –exclama Camus luego de que ella pronunciara esa frase, trataba de reprimir una lágrima, no quería demostrar su dolor, ya que eso la entristecería y le asustara más la idea de morir.

Pero ella prosiguió.

"Voy a morir. Y como mañana es un día tan bueno para morir como cualquier otro, quisiera abandonar este mundo en este lugar, el cual siempre consideré mi lugar especial desde que era niña...aquí jugaba con las Voces"

"quiero morir, y quiero estar contigo...no quiero que llores por mi estando aquí, preferiría que llorases por mi, en tu ausencia hacia mi...quiero estar contigo hasta mi último aliento...porque yo te Amo"

Camus miraba a Khrysis. Sus ojos de color verde esmeralda estaban perdiendo brillo, pero aún conservaban el mismo encanto que cuando le había conocido. Nunca le había dicho ciertas cosas que quizás, ella jamás descubriría ni con la ayuda de las Voces; que había sido ella, con su cariño y su alegría, la gran responsable de que él volviera a encontrar el sentido de la vida. Que fue el amor de aquella mujer el que lo había empujado hasta los más distantes confines de la tierra, porque tenía que ser lo bastante poderoso para poder soportar los obstáculos y poder algún día, vivir en paz con ella, el resto de sus días. Fue la inmensa confianza en aquella criatura frágil cuya vida se estaba apagando, que lo había obligado a luchar con honor, porque sabía que después de la batalla podía olvidar los horrores de la guerra en su regazo. El único regazo que era realmente suyo, a pesar de todas las mujeres del mundo. El único regazo donde conseguía cerrar los ojos y dormir como un niño.

"_Toda mujer, en su vida, puede usar los cuatro anillos de la revelación. Tú usaste uno solo, y era el anillo equivocado"_, dijeron las voces.

Khrysis, primero volteó a ver a Camus, estaba dormido, recostado de el tronco del árbol de cerezos sagrado, a su lado estaba ella recargada en su hombro. Luego de verlo, esta miró sus dedos. Estaban un poco heridos, las uñas completamente cortadas. No había ningún anillo. Las Voces se rieron.

"_tu sabes de lo que estamos hablando _–dijeron-_. La virgen, la santa, la mártir, la bruja."_

Khrysis sabía en su corazón lo que las voces decían. Pero no se acordaba. Había sabido esto hacía mucho tiempo, en una época en que las personas se vestían diferente, y miraban el mundo de otra manera. En aquel tiempo ella poseía otro nombre, y hablaba otra lengua.

"_Son éstas las cuatro maneras en que la mujer comulga con el Universo _–las voces dijeron, como si fuese importante para ella recordar cosas tan antiguas-. _La virgen posee el poder del hombre y de la mujer. Está condenada a la soledad, pero la soledad revela sus secretos. Éste es el precio de la virgen: no necesitar de nadie, consumirse en su amor por todos, y a través de la soledad descubrir la sabiduría del mundo."_

Khrysis miraba hacia arriba del árbol de cerezos, sus pétalos se veían tan magníficos, ella desde allí abajo. Sí, lo sabía.

"_y la Mártir _–continuaron las voces-,_ la Mártir posee el poder de aquellos quienes el dolor y el sufrimiento no pueden causar daño. Se entrega, sufre, y a través del sufrimiento, descubre la sabiduría del mundo."_

Khrysis volvió a mirar sus manos. Allí, con brillo invisible, el anillo de la Mártir circundaba uno de sus dedos.

"_podías haber escogido la revelación de la Santa, aun cuando no fuera este tu anillo _–dijeron las Voces-. _La Santa posee el coraje de aquellas para quienes Dar es la única manera de recibir. Son un pozo sin fondo, donde las personas beben sin parar. Y. Si falta agua en su pozo, la Santa entrega su sangre, para que las personas no cesen jamás de beber. A través de la Entrega, la Santa descubre la Sabiduría del mundo."_

Sabía cual era su anillo, el cual ella en esta vida renegaba tanto, porque para ella el amor lo era todo, no necesitaba de ningún otro sentimiento para poder vivir feliz. Era su anillo el de la Bruja, el mismo que había usado en sus otras vidas: cuando tenía otros nombres y hablaba lenguas diferentes, La Bruja, en su anillo, la Sabiduría del mundo era descubierta a través del placer.

Pero como en todas sus vidas, no quería acordarse de eso. El anillo de la Mártir brillaba, invisible, en su dedo, el anillo que ella había cambiado y con el que había reemplazado a la Bruja.

Las Voces se callaron. Y, es que Khrysis no sabía exactamente si se estaba sumiendo en el blando sueño, o es que la tormentosa muerte se aproximaba cada vez más a ella. y por primera vez, tuvo miedo de morir...sabía que iba a dejar a Camus solo en el mundo herido en el corazón, sabía que todas las ilusiones que ambos habían soñado, se acabaría en un segundo.

Soltó una silenciosa lágrima.

Empezó a pedirle a un Dios que le parecía distante, que no se la llevara y la arrebatara de este mundo ahora, no ahora...había descubierto a su Otra Mitad, y no quería dejarlo solo, quería vivir más, tener más tiempo para decirle a ese ser mas de una vez que siempre lo amo hasta cuando no lo conocía simplemente porque formaba parte de ella...tenía miedo de morir.

-No quiero morir –Susurro Khrysis antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en el fondo negro de sus párpados.

Camus sintió que alguien le daba golpecitos en el hombro. Cuando abrió los ojos, comenzaba a amanecer.

-Será mejor que vallan a la casa de Acuario cuanto antes –Le indicó Saga-. Si continúan aquí se quedarán congelados.

En una fracción de segundo, Camus recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. En sus brazos había acurrucada una mujer.

-Ella...-dice Acuario con la voz entrecortada- ella está muerta.

Pero la mujer se movió y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Khrysis-.

-Nada –respondió Camus, levantándola-. O mejor, un milagro...un gran milagro.

**FIN**

**Historia inspirada en fragmento del libro "Brida" Paulo Coehlo...**

ATTE: **La autora**.


End file.
